fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha
'Vlondril Behemotovaya Bisitsokoshkha '(simply called "Vlondril") is a female hell-cat supervising the Socialist Advisory Command Moscow (SACM) and a Team Pussycat's antagonist created by TeeJay87. Background Vlondril was born in Chertovo Kolyesyo to Behemoth and his concubine Asmodia in the same period as her younger step-sister Sindri was. She completed her commissar education earlier than Sindri did, showing an exceptional talent for organization and commanding groups of henchmen, which resulted in her promotion to Kombrig ("Kommissar Brigady" = "brigade Commissar", Brigadier general in the OGPU/NKVD/KGB/FSB corps) and the position of the SACM leader. Personality Comparably evil to her father and step-sister, Vlondril controls the SACM through an intricate mixture of lies, threats, and manipulation. Her younger siblings and lesser fiends carry out the majority of tasks in the mortal realm, Vlondril usually supervises their job and intervenes herself only when necessary. being the highest-ranked SACM member and the only one with general rank, she regularly takes part in events requiring a higher-ranked officer's presence in Moscow. Just like her younger step-sister, Vlondril enjoys male company, but she only accepts humans and felines with ranks at least equal to her ones (O-7), considering anyone else as not worth her attention. Skills and Abilities Combat skills Just like her parents and siblings, Vlondril is skilled with all the Russian and Western firearms. Her weapon of choice is a Voland pattern pistol, which is basically a fiendish-crafted TT-33 pistol with an integral silencer. She also carries a couple of fragmentation stick grenades in an extra-dimensional pouch. Non-Combat skills Vlondril has the exact same abilities as her sister Sindri. The only exception is Vlondril's sight in the darkness - being higher ranked, Vlondril sees up to a range of 65 meters instead of 40 meters. Magical abilities Vlondril casts spells just like a 25th level sorceress and a 28th level cleric with domains evil, chaos, socialism and Darkness. When forced to travel during the day, she often casts the Cloak of the Dark Power spell to protect her eyes from the sunlight. Weaknesses Similarly to Behemoth and Sindri, Vlondril has the same weaknesses she cannot overcome. Studying dark magic deepened Vlondril's aversion towards the Christian holy symbols and ceremonies, which was seen in "Two Pussycats for One Stan" episode - when the Pussycat twins and Stan were legalizing their marriage, Vlondril attempted to disturb them by trespassing a Roman Catholic Church, not recognizing the holy symbols. Within a minute after crossing the Church door, the she-Kombrig outta Hell was banished back to hell. Relationships Family Vlondril's approach towards her family members depends on the members themselves: * she treats her parents and aunt Dedryanna with proper respect as the elders; * the same respect extends to Vlondril older siblings with higher ranks; * Vlondril has a custom of approaching her younger siblings and their progeny in a condescending way. She has a nasty habit of reminding the younger ones, that "she knows better than they do since she has a general rank and they are merely commissioned officers below her." Such an approach especially infuriates Sindri, the tensions between the sisters often lead to plans going awkward. Members of the Comintern Vlondril often supervises "the Vanguards of the Moscovian Proletariat", making sure they maintain the proper level of enthusiasm towards the state atheism. * Dolt-on-Istov, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale frequently denunciate other Comintern members to Vlondril. Doltie is almost a regular guest at Vlondril's cabinet - being backward in writing himself, he has to denunciate people to the protocol. Vlondril rewards him with food cards and promises of greater power "when he deserves it". * Paskudnikov has always wanted to date a female comrade exceeding him in rank, however, Vlondril is not impressed by his attention. Part of the reason is Vlondril's prejudice towards canines (Vova is a wolf himself), another factor is that Vova's rank (infantry captain) is too low for her standards. None of Igoryevych's courtship attempts ended as he wanted - in the "Paskudnikov-Tou: Dancing with the Proletariat" episode, Vova's attempt to woo Vlondril infuriated her that much, that Sindri had to raise Vova from the dead. However, Vova was close in fulfilling his dream date in "Two Pussycats for One Stan" episode, where Vlondril agreed to spend one night with him on the condition he summons her back to the mortal world. Paskudnikov carried out his part of the deal and he got slapped in his cheek as a return of the favor. * Igor Tolstyi is also interested in Vlondril's attention - his desire to spend even a night with her was the sole reason he joined the army. Having reached the subaltern rank, he is doing his best to rise in the proper rank as soon a possible. Especially since Vlondril did promise Igor on more than one occasion "a date he shall never forget" once he reaches the general rank in the Russian Army. * Olga Salotchkinaya frequently remains the victim of Vlondril's mobbing, who tends to approach Olga in quite a condescending way, similarly to the fiends lower in the hierarchy. Team Pussycat Having general rank means that Vlondril barely faces Team Pussycat in open combat, which is usually left to Sindri and the lower-ranked Comintern members. Naturally, it does not mean that Vlondril would hate "Pindos and Privislanets" less than a typical Bolshevik would - she envies the females the respect they have amongst their males and she does consider Poles as inferior to Russians. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Pussycats Category:Russians Category:Communists Category:Under construction